Who Names Their Child Ib?
by Tailsdoll123
Summary: So I wake up in a kid's body, have to team up with a weirdo with weird hair and a creepy blonde, while trying to escape from a painting. Great, as if the stalker wasn't enough and who the heck keeps writing these creepy diary entries!


**A/N: **So recently I've been watching a lot of horror RPGs and came up with an intriguing plot. I hope you guys will like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ib

**Claim: **Both Reaper .death and I created this Oc, we hope you'll like her.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue-Upon Waking Up**

Upon waking up the first thing I expected was to smell the burnt breakfast that mum tried to salvage everyday. Dad kept trying to tell her that he could do the breakfast because unlike her, he could actually cook. Sadly mum would hear nothing off it and continue to make the awful tasting breakfast that she fed to my brother and I.

That's why when I woke up I was confused. For there was no smell of burnt toast, rotten eggs or even the sound of my dog barking.

But there was talking and by that I meant there was a lot of talking-chatting going on. Scrunching my brows, I slowly opened my eyes (because I never open my eyes first thing when I know the sun from my window will shine on me) and then just stared.

I was no longer in my room. For one thing my room was not located on a busy street with barely any buildings around. Actually the closest one was a large white building with a blue poster that said: **Showcasing Guertena's work today!**

Glancing around some more it came to my attention that two people were stood either side of me. The first was a tall man with short brown hair and dark eyes. His appearance gave of as someone who was hard-working and series however his eyes showed a softer person.

The other person was a woman with long brown hair pulled into a pony tail and brown eyes. She appeared to be kind however she also appeared to be graceful and elegant.

I had no idea who these people were; however they did seem vaguely familiar.

It then came to my attention that things seemed bigger than usual and pushing my long brown hair out of my face, I began to try and wonder why that-

Wait...long brown hair? I didn't have long brown hair last time I checked and that was right before I went to bed yesterday. No, I had short black hair which was much easier to tame.

And where were my glasses? I didn't notice at first mainly because my vision didn't look blurred like it usually did when I didn't have my glasses on.

With these slight changes I was compelled to glance down my body and surprise surprise I was not wearing my fuzzy Pjs. Hey, there is nothing wrong with fuzzy Pjs mainly because I don't expect anyone but my family to see them.

No the clothes I had on was not my style and something I would never wear in life. The clothes consisted of a white long sleeved blouse with some type of red scarf-thing and red skirt with brown shoes.

God I hated skirts.

So for some reason my appearance changed and I was somewhere I didn't know. The only logical solution for this was that I was having a dream. A really bad dream.

It was then that the woman turned to me and smiled the type your mother would give.

"Did you remember everything, Ib?"

Ib? Who the heck was Ib?

However I wasn't given much opportunity to think about it because the woman carried on talking.

"Oh! Do you have your handkerchief? You know, the one you got for your birthday?"

Okay the woman was clearly talking to me, having deluded herself into calling me 'Ib' however what she just said now kind of bugs me. A handkerchief for a birthday? Seriously? Was the family cheap or didn't particularly care about their child. It can't be that the child actually wanted a handkerchief for their birthday; then again they did name a child Ib.

"Keep it safe in your pocket, okay? Don't lose it."

I have a pocket? Patting on my skirt, I did find a pocket however it did not just have the handkerchief, which was laced, but also a folded note.

While the strangers approached the building, I quickly unfolded the note and peeked at it.

**While you are here, your name is Ib.**

**You are nine-years old and today is your birthday.**

**Have fun~**

I balked at the information before shaking my head. This was defiantly a dream! I know my name isn't Ib and I am way older than nine!

However standing here and telling myself that won't solve anything. This is a dream so I just have to play it out until the end, then I'll wake up back in my home.

Perfect.

Mentally preparing myself for whatever my dream throws at me, I followed after the strange people who were my parents in this dream and entered the white building.

The air-fresher above the door softly blowed air over me, warming me up from the crispy air that was outside. The inside of the building, just like the outside, was white. I hated that colour because it was just so blank, lifeless.

A room should be colourful because the colours show what type of person you are and I was not getting a good feeling from this place, not at all.

Apart from the walls that was bugging me, there was a long L shaped brown desk, a poster similar to the one outside and two sets of stairs, one going up and the other going down.

All in all this place was crappy, I mean apart from us three there were only two other people and one of them was the receptionist.

This was one weird dream, alright.

I briefly heard 'mother' saying that this was my first visit to an art museum, which meant either the parents wouldn't let Ib go to a school trip art museum or she really wasn't that interested.

She also began talking about the artist 'Guertena' and such, though I was hardly paying attention. I needed to wake myself up somehow...

I was brought back into focus when I noticed them heading to the reception desk. Sighing, I lightly jogged after them and then had an idea.

At least I knew how to get rid of them...

"Can I go on ahead...mum?" I bit out and watched as she smiled.

"Oh, you want to go on ahead? Well alright then but don't cause a ruckus!"

Nodding, I quickly headed downstairs, taking a deep breath as soon as they were out of sight. It felt uncomfortable near them...mind you, this whole building seems off...

The first thing that greeted me in the room was a large painting on the ground of some type of sharp-teethed fish. I couldn't exactly remember what they were called but I knew they had antenna's that lit up or something.

There was a whole bunch of people surrounding it.

Going down to the plaque beside it, I furrowed my brows in confusion.

**? of the Deep. A world where man will never stand...To ? that world, I decided that I would ? it within the canvas.**

That was strange, really strange. For some reason, I could not read some of the words; they were like strange foreign words. But I knew these words, yet my mind would not process them.

What was up with that?

Shaking my head, telling myself that I was just too stressed, I continued onwards and by that I meant I went south from the painting.

The next room I arrived in had only a large model of a rose and a picture of a 'coughing man.'

Sighing yet again, I left the room and did most of the same procedure in the building. Nothing stood out to me and I was still so unsure as to how to get out of the dream.

Arriving back at the water picture, I again ran into the parents. 'Mother' looked at me and smiled.

"Ib, if you have to use the toilet, you can just go, okay?"

...

...

Is she giving me permission...to piss in the museum, right where I'm standing? What the heck?!

To be honest I was ready to go and find a corner to fall asleep in because just like downstairs, there was nothing interesting upstairs.

That was...until I arrived in _that_ room.

The room I took note of the most was a room that had no people in it. It had only one painting that stretched across the entire room. It was mixed and blended with different colours, showing a variety of images.

For some reason I was compelled to lean forward and touch it, to which I did.

And that's when the lights flickered.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey I hope you guys enjoyed this little teaser, please tell me if you would like to see more!

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


End file.
